1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel quinoxaline derivatives and herbicidal compositions containing the same.
2. Decsription of the Prior Arts
Various compounds have been practically used as herbicides as a result of various studies on herbicides for long years. These herbicides have been proposed and practically used to contribute for elimination of agricultural labour works and to improve productivities of agricultural and horticultural crop plants.
It has been still awaited to find novel herbicides having superior herbicidal characteristics. The herbicides for agricultural and horticultural purposes are preferably compounds which selectively control the object weeds at a small dose without a toxicity to the crop plants. The known herbicides do not always have the optimum herbicidal characteristics.
The inventors have studied to develop novel useful herbicides especially on herbicidal characteristics of various heterocyclic compounds.
Substituted pyridyloxyphenoxy fatty acid herbicides have been known as heterocyclic ether type phenoxy fatty acid derivatives in Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. 106735/1976.
Benzimidazole, benzthiazole, and benzoxazole derivatives and herbicidal effect of these compounds have been known in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 40767/1978.